Destiny's Child
by Yuki2
Summary: Yolei is usually the kind of person who has a lot of self-esteem. But when she enters a play, someone stops her in her tracks, and she can't stand it anymore? Why won't the rest of the cast leave her alone? Kouyako!!!!!! Please R&R!


Destiny's Child  
Izzy: *pants* I rushed here as fast as I could. I heard that Yuki was going to write a Kouyako.  
Me: Yup.  
Tai: Oh boy.  
Matt: Here we go, all over again.  
Izzy: *stands still* What do you mean all over AGAIN?  
Matt: Um...you haven't told him, Yuki?  
Me: Um...oops. Okay, Izzy, I posted the other Kouyako.  
Izzy: What other Kouyako?  
Me: The other one I wrote: Light As A Feather. And they're BOTH to DigitalAnimeFox! The storyline's simple, like this...she asked me to write her a Kouyako, so I thought for 2 days and started this one, then one of my friends went on a crash diet and gave me a super idea and I made it into a Kouyako, which is why I have two now.  
Izzy: *Groans*  
Me: Um, let me start this.  
Izzy: *sigh*  
The bell in the hallway rang loudly. Yolei covered part of her ears. She was walking right past the bell. Talking a right, she headed on to chemistry class, reading to turn in her project.  
A couple of kids were huddled around the school bulletin board. Yolei walked up to see what all the commotion was about. Squeezing herself in, she looked around and then saw the ad.  
"School Play!" It read. "Peter Pan! We need actors! To try out, please come to the auditorium following the after school bell and keep in mind which part you want." There was a short list of characters.  
"Interesting." Yolei said. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw that it was Izzy.  
"Going to try out?" Izzy asked. Yolei shrugged.  
"It seems like a good idea." She said.  
"Hm, maybe I could too." Izzy scanned the names of characters list.  
"That'd be fun." Yolei felt so stupid. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Izzy smiled and kept looking at the list of characters.  
"You should try to be Tinkerbell." Izzy suggested. Yolei nodded shyly.  
"All right." She said. "I will." The bell rang again, the tardy bell. Yolei excused herself and ran down to her next class.  
"Oh, are you trying out too, Yolei?" Kari asked as the two of them headed to the auditorium. Yolei nodded. "Well, I'm trying out for Wendy."  
"Oh." Yolei said. "Izzy's going to be there."  
"Really?" Kari asked, pushing the auditorium door open slightly and peering in. "Wow." There were kids lined up all over the place. "I guess we have some competition."  
"Yeah." Yolei said, following Kari into the room. "Looks like this is going to be tough."  
"Have confidence." A voice said. Yolei spun around.  
"Hey Izzy." She said. Kari, who was farther ahead, waved and continued up to the lines. She wanted to say something else, but suddenly her mind went blank. She blushed and turned around, following Kari again.  
"Okay." Kari said. "They're taking us into separate rooms."  
"They are?" Yolei asked, butterflies in her stomach.  
"Well, only some of us." Kari said. "All of us will get into a couple of rooms and actor at a time, according to parts, will go up and rehearse on from of a judge."  
"Rehearse what?" Yolei asked.  
"They'll give you a poem to memorize." Kari said. "You'll work on it in the room and then go up. They're testing your memorization ability and your skills."  
"Wow, that's real tough." Izzy said. Kari nodded.  
"C'mon." She said. "We all want to be in the same room."  
They walked into the room; Izzy shooting shy looks at a blushing frantically Yolei. They got their scripts and started to recite, but Izzy couldn't concentrate. He kept looking at Yolei, who didn't seem to notice he was there. Her crimson lips were moving, mumbling words as they stumbled over the lines she tried to recite. She closed her eyes and tried to remember them without looking at the script and he thought how cute and pretty she looked. Forgetting about the script, he focused oh Yolei, this little angel beside him. Smiling, he watched her.  
"Mr. K-Izzy?" The lady at the door tapped her pencil against the door. Izzy looked up, surprised.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"It's time for your audition." Izzy gasped, realizing he had not read a single line and walked up to the waiting room towards the stage. Straining his ears, he tried to match the lines on the paper with what the person on the stage was saying, until the lady came around and picked up his script. He heard another person say, next and walked up to the stage, shaking.  
"Introduce yourself." There was a lady and another man, which he recognized as his history teacher sitting in some chairs in the fifth row with a bunch of paper, waiting for him to begin.  
"My name is Koushiro Izumi and my friends call me Izzy." Izzy started. The lady nodded.  
"Now, what interested you in this play?"  
"The art of everything about this play, and I just felt that if I was chosen, it would be a special event, and it's one of my favorite shows." Izzy said. "I'm trying out for Peter Pan."  
"Um, okay." Izzy's history teacher was jotting these down on a piece of paper. "Recite what Peter said to Wendy on page twenty-two. That's the one where Wendy asks Peter if he's sick." Izzy put on a rusty and fake voice.  
"Oh, no, I'm truly all right, Wendy, truly."  
"Really?" The lady teacher asked, and Izzy realized she was acting Wendy. Her voice really sounded like it.  
"Yes Wendy."  
"All right, I'll go pick some berries. Do you want some, Peter?" Izzy froze. He couldn't remember the next line! Gosh, he hated amnesia.  
"All right." He said. "Thank you." From the teacher's face, he knew he had said the wrong lines.  
"Thank you." She said. Izzy walked off of the stage and joined several kids watching near the other end. A few more Peter Pans were shown, and all seemed to do better than he did. Of course, it was pretty good what he'd done considered those were the only lines he had read, but he knew he couldn't have done it. The Wendy's were up next, and Kari was among them. Izzy thought she did well. Then the Tinker Bells went up. They were all graceful people, and very pretty, neither as nice nor graceful as the Wendy's, or kind of helping but the showing off kind of people. Yolei was not one of those! She should've been a Wendy. But when she came out, Izzy was astonished.  
"Recite page 34, lines 12-56." Izzy's eyes opened side. The Tinker Bells must have a great, hard, part. Or perhaps, as he learned earlier, that they didn't really have an outgoing part throughout the entire part, just parts where they did a lot. Tinker Bell was a main character, though.  
"I'll just take a little of my magic potion, and all shall be gone, not to worry, Peter." Yolei's voice was high pitched and soft and Izzy couldn't help breaking a smile over his face.  
"Well, if you say so." His history teacher was acting Peter.  
"I'll just have to go over to crocodile pond for a moment." Yolei said. "Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck, Tinker Bell!" The lady called.  
"You too, Wendy! And Peter!" Yolei called. Her voice was getting fainter. "I'll be back before dinnertime!" The lady started clapping.  
"Well done!" She said. "Lovely contrast between the distances." She smiled at Yolei, who blushed.  
"Thank you." The history teacher said and Yolei walked off the stage. She walked over to Izzy, who surprisingly put his arm around her.  
"You did good." He said.  
"Thanks." Yolei said. They heard the teacher say, "NEXT!" and watched a few more Tinker Bells, which Izzy thought were far from as good as Yolei's. They left when it was all over, feeling refreshed. Izzy knew he hadn't made it, but was perfectly happy, because he was sure that Yolei had made it.  
Two days later, Yolei was walking down the halls again. This time, people were crowded against the bulletin board, but there was a lot of shouting.  
"What's going on?" She asked. A girl near the back turned around. "Kari?"  
"Yolei, the list of cuts for the play is out!" Kari said, excited. "C'mon!" They tried to make their way through, and finally got up to the front.  
"Oh, I made it!" Kari said.  
"So did I!" Yolei said. Her finger was running through the lists. "But I don't see Izzy!"  
"I didn't make it." A voice behind them said softly.  
"You didn't?" Yolei asked, looking at Izzy. He shrugged. Yolei pulled him close and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." She said. He smiled.  
"I know." He said. "But I'm happy you and Kari made it."  
"Thanks."  
Rehearsals were from Tuesday to Thursday afternoons, which Kari and Yolei had to cut Digital World time from. T.K. and Davis came to watch every afternoon, and Yolei wasn't sure what she thought of that. Tai came too, because of Kari, so Matt and Izzy followed, although Yolei wondered what Izzy's sole purpose was. The practices were all right, except for one thing that no one noticed.  
Backstage, the other characters taunted her. Kari saw this but didn't say anything, which Yolei was thankful for. She didn't want to get her friend involved. Everyday, it was the same routine over and over again.  
"Yolei, you're supposed to know how to say restricted properly." The guy playing Peter said, laughingly. Captain Hook joined in, and Yolei couldn't help wondering what if Izzy had made Peter. But she kept her feelings inside, and was really outgoing on the outside, most of the time.  
But it went on, insults after another. Finally, Yolei couldn't stand it anymore.  
"You can't act, why are you even here?" Peter Pan asked, as they got ready to leave the auditorium.  
"So are you saying that you can?" Yolei asked, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Of course." He said with a grin. "Much better than you can. Aww, look, she's crying." They left the backstage, Yolei fleeing and crying and Peter Pan following. She could stand no more.  
Blinded by her tears, she ran into something. Something alive. Sobbing widely, that something put his hands around her.  
"Izzy?" She asked. Peter Pan stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy two years older than himself.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Izzy asked, his face red from rage.  
"Just playing around with her." Peter Pan mumbled, shuffling his feet, looking down.  
"He's been doing this since I've got here." Yolei said.  
"I've heard everything he just said." Izzy said. He walked up to the kid. "Listen kid, leave Yolei alone. She hasn't done anything to you. Leave my girl alone." The guy sniffed and walked off.  
"Your girl?" Yolei asked softly.  
"Yeah." Izzy said, holding her close. "Yeah."  
"Izzy?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for what you said and did." She said, looking into his eyes. "I really appreciate it."  
"I just wish he'll stop."  
"I bet he will, now that you've said something against it." She said. Izzy took her hand and dragged her out of the door.  
"C'mon, we've got to join the others." He said. "They're going out to get ice cream. And anyways, I thought that you were wonderful back there. You were destined to have that part. I can't wait to see the entire play."  
"You mean it?" Yolei asked.  
"Yes." Izzy said. "I do."  
  
Izzy: Hmm, not so bad...  
Me: I'm tired of writing the same mushy scenes over and over again I just though I'd stop it there.  
Matt: What, no kiss, no words?  
Me: I guess not  
Izzy: *sigh of relief*  
Me: Izzy...  
Izzy: What?  
Me: I posted As Light As A Feather...  
Izzy: !!! *dashes off to read it, wondering what it's about* Oh no... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!  
Me: Cause I think you and Yolei make a good couple.  
Yolei: *pink*  
Me: heh heh, please Review! 


End file.
